shadowrun_returnsfandomcom-20200215-history
Content Policy
Harebrained Schemes, LLC, the owner and operator of Shadowrun Returns (“Harebrained Schemes”) may provide You with opportunities to use the Shadowrun Returns Editor (“Editor”) to create artwork, dialogue, scripts, avatars, music, tips, mods, and other original content (“Content”) and/or submit or upload such Content for use in the Shadowrun Returns universe and/or as part of the Shadowrun Returns game (“Game”). The following details who owns the Content, how each of us can use the Content, and what Content is not appropriate. You retain all your rights to any Content you create, submit or share. This means that YOU own ALL the Content you create using our Editor, but keep the following in mind: About Our Content * In order to do the things we do that makes the Game so great, we use images, files, software and other things in the Game that we own or that have been licensed to us (“Harebrained Schemes Content”). Harebrained Schemes Content is ours and stays ours. If you agree to download our Editor and agree to the legal conditions, You are entitled to use and display the Harebrained Schemes Content as part of your Content. Except in creating the Content through the Editor, you agree that you won’t modify, copy, distribute, or create derivative works from the Harebrained Schemes Content. The License of Your Content * If you upload Content to Steam Workshop or other third party websites or applications (for example, by sharing your Content on other social media), you grant Harebrained Schemes a worldwide, perpetual, irrevocable, non-exclusive, royalty-free, license (with the right of sublicense) to modify, copy, distribute, publicly perform and publicly display it (e.g. post it elsewhere), create derivative works from it (meaning things based on it, such as ads from Harebrained Schemes), anywhere, whether in print or any kind of electronic version that exists now or later developed, for any purpose, including a commercial purpose. * If you upload Content to Steam Workshop or other third party websites or applications that we would like to sell or otherwise make money on, we will contact You and You and Harebrained Schemes will enter into an agreement dividing the money earned from the sale of your Content. * If you upload Content to Steam Workshop or other third party websites or applications, you are giving other users the right to modify, copy, distribute, publicly perform, publicly display, and create derivative works from it. About Your Content * When you post your Content, you are telling us and all other users that the Content really, truly is yours – no one else’s – and that the posting and use of your Content as permitted by Harebrained Schemes does not violate the privacy rights, publicity rights, copyrights, contract rights, intellectual property rights, or human rights of somebody else. We’re not responsible if it’s not really yours or if you infringe on others’ rights and you will be responsible if there are any costs for that (including if we get sued because of your Content). Taking Down Your Content * We might keep an eye on Content you post to Steam Workshop. Use your common sense. Do not create and share offensive content. In our sole discretion, we might even take down Content that You or someone else posts. But even if we keep an eye on Content, we’re not responsible for what’s in the Content and we are under no obligation to modify or remove any inappropriate Content. Steam Workshop has provided some tools so you can help us identify Content that is offensive or in some other way violates this policy. Deleting Your Content * If you don’t want to share your Content with the world, you can delete it and other users won’t find it anymore. * Be aware, however, even if you delete it from Steam Workshop or other third party websites or applications, your Content may still be visible on third-party search mechanisms, caching services, social networks, websites and media services where other people may have shared or republished your Content by downloading or forwarding it before you deleted it. * Remember: if you share your Content, it can live on forever, beyond your control or ours so don’t share anything that you don’t want distributed to members of the Game community or others. * If you delete your Content from Steam Workshop, Harebrained Schemes won’t use the Content anymore, but we might still have it stored in backup files or on servers and we won’t go through and remove your Content from those servers and we won’t go back and delete any Content we shared when the Content was publicly available on Steam Workshop. We are also not responsible for third party sites or applications on which your Content was shared before it was deleted. * If you stop playing the Game, your Content may still remain wherever you have shared it, unless you delete your account and/or actively remove your Content and the rights you granted to us and other users remain until you delete your account or the Content. This process will vary depending on where and how you have shared your Content. * We will also retain your Content if there is a legal reason to do so.